


My girl

by MangaBitch



Series: Unspoken feelings [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alcohol, Anger, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Background Neil Hargrove, Banter, Beer, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Good Relationship, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blushing, Bonding, Boners, Boredom, Cold Weather, Coping, Crushes, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Flirting, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, Embarrassment, F/M, Fear, Female Steve Harrington, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Frustration, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Guilt, Harassment, Harringrove, Heterosexuality, House Party, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insults, Internal Conflict, Intimacy, Intimidation, Jealous Billy Hargrove, Jealousy, Jokes, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Lies, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Male Nancy Wheeler, Mutual Pining, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, Nicknames, Parental Jim "Chief" Hopper, Party, Past Relationship(s), Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, People Watching, Perfume, Personal Growth, Post-Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer Possessing Billy Hargrove, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protectiveness, Rescue, Resentment, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Scars, Scent Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Shock, Shock & Awe, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shyness, Skirts, Smoking, Soft Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove, Stranger Things 3, Teasing, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Tension, Time Skips, Top Billy Hargrove, Touching, Trauma, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: During a house party, a guy harasses Stevie for a date much to her displeasure and frustration. Billy pretends to be her boyfriend to save her from creeps, but they consider making it a reality.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Unspoken feelings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	My girl

Billy's blue eyes roamed absentmindedly around the darkened and loud room, calm and collected as he drowned out the echoes of the music and the excited sounds of his fellow partygoers. Swirling the contents of the bottled beer he held in his hand, observing the party with a sense of unending boredom. The usual drunken floozies grinding on each other desperately trying to get his attention, thirsty for his company. The endless barrage of people pestering him for his approval and attention, eager for him to binge drink with them for fun, to tell them numerous bullshit stories about how he got his scars.

This whole scenario felt alien, like he didn't belong here. It was hard to believe that drinking himself into an intoxicated state, picking fights, gathering lackies and sleeping around were once a large part of his life. Anything to fill the void of emptiness in his soul that came with hiding the storm of feelings he locked away inside of himself. Repressing the rage and pain his father caused, taking it out on Max or any other human being whom dared to look at him funny. Slowly becoming more and more like his asshole of a father. In the past, he would have slept around with the first girl who caught his eye. Drinking to his heart's content before adding another notch to his belt. But then being supernaturally possessed against your will by a dimensional being tended to change your priorities.

The monster that had possessed him, controlled his mind, taken over his life and made him do unspeakable things. Hurting people, hurting El, becoming someone he wasn't. Sometimes he still woke up at night, his heart hammering against his ribs, still living in that moment laid on his back in the starcourt mall surrounded by the remnants of his captor. Laying in his bed sobbing, staying up until it was light outside with a smoke in hand until his body was too exhausted for him to stay awake. Sure he still enjoyed parties, enjoying a little drink and some company, but it didn't have the same buzz as it used to. Instead of the exciting thrills that used to course through him, he felt like an outsider looking in on someone else's life. But being in a house full of intoxicated teenagers was better than being alone or at home, flashbacks of being a flayed plaguing his dreams at night.

Tears spilling down his cheeks, sometimes Max would hear him and cuddle up to him in bed, scared herself that she would wake up to find him gone. Sure Max was a pain in his ass but she was all he had, the one person who loved him sincerely and didn't see him as a fuck up. He had to admit he never saw himself and Max ever being able to get along. But now he had realised that though he despised his father and his new wife, Max was someone he could tolerate. Max was at Hoppers cabin for another sleepover with El, begging him to call at any time if he needed. Hell, the thought of crashing there by impulse flitted through his mind, just to get away from Niel. He knew with both of them home that would leave no witnesses to his dad having another excuse to let rip on him. Despite his near-death at the hands of the Mind flayer, the permanent scars on his body left behind after being impaled. The fact that he could have lost his life that night, Neil still loved to treat him like shit. Oh, you nearly died? Can't seem to even do that right, can you?

Hopper had become more like a father to him than his own, though he was not someone he would ever consider getting on the wrong side of. Hopper was truly a teddy bear when it came down to it. He never complained about Max wanting to crash at his place and bond with El, he never patronized Billy or pushed his personal limits. Truth be told, Billy looked at the chief like the father he always wanted. Hell, after all this he was tempted to get out of here and crash on Hoppers sofa until morning. It would give him somewhere to sleep other than his car for the night. Now that his 18th was rolling up, he was becoming far more aware of his independence and the leash that Neil had on him would soon slip from his grasp. As an independent adult, he was free to leave home and live out his own life. Though he was still saving up to get a place of his own, or hopefully go back to the golden sands of California. He hadn't decided yet, but he didn't have that many reasons tying him down to Hawkins.

"Hey baby, you look bored? Wanna dance?" a slurred male voice cooed drunkenly. Billy smirked under his breath, someone at this party was trying to get laid. Maybe this was a way to cure his endless lack of enthusiasm and lack of fun.

Billy looked up, waiting to see a chaotic show unfold. Expecting one of the girls from earlier had finally found someone willing to pay attention to them. However, as his gaze caught whom the guy was trying to seduce. His blood began to boil like fire within his very veins. His blue eyes radiating with silent murderous rage, gripping his beer bottle so hard the glass began to crack within his grasp. However, no glass smashed possibly injuring him. Not that he would notice anyway. The term thick skinned was something Billy knew all to well, ever since he was a kid he had learned to tolerate whatever abuse Neil dished at him. Though they hurt like hell, he had just adapted to licking his own wounds because he had nobody else to turn to, nobody else who gave a shit about him.

Stevie was leaning against an alcove, her brown eyes filled with frustration and panic. Wearing a short black leather shirt that cupped her ass deliciously, A pair of black heels making her look just a little taller, her signature denim jacket hugging her, complimented by a V neck baggy white blouse with short cuffed sleeves. Making her look damn near edible. The skirt showing off her lovely long legs for his pleasure all over again, yet carrying her usual tomboy flare without shame. Any other night Billy would have spent the night staring at Stevie, taking in this sight and making a mental note for later on. But he could see the predatory gaze this guy was giving Stevie. He was drunk off his ass and looking for the nearest object to drag off to a room.

Stevie looked uncomfortable, backing further and further away from the guy slowly. Like prey before the predator jumped in for the kill. He remembered her bad date, the night she drank herself into numbness because of her parents. The night she fell asleep in his bed listening to his heartbeat. How she had cried so hard that night he was scared she would break. She had tolerated enough crap from her father lately, she deserved a break and she had come here hoping to find this. But poor Stevie couldn't seem to catch a break. Slowly, Billy lifted himself from the position of leaning against the wall, stalking towards Stevie with fierce silence. He had never truly told anyone the truth of how he got his scars, but it had given him a new rep around Hawkins. Of someone, you were best not to fuck with.

* * *

Stevie winced under this drunks gaze, wishing she was anywhere else and remembering the crappy date with Chad. Wondering how she seemingly attracted the worst kinds of men into her life. She thought things couldn't possibly get any worse when Nate Wheeler passed through her gaze, Jodie Byers nuzzling under his arm. Remembering the humiliation of how he drunkenly dumped her at a party like this one. Confessing the entire time they had been dating, he had been thinking of Jodie. Her own parents acted like she was a disappointment and the worst thing that ever came into their lives. Why did she ever believe someone like Nate would be any different, that he could give her the love and attention she craved. She had just been a replacement while he denied that he had the hots for Jodie Byers.

Just when she had come out wanting to have fun, to let her hair down and just enjoy a few drinks, maybe have a laugh instead of sulking home alone with popcorn. She had simply wanted to come to a party rather than spend the night alone. Her parents having extended their trip meaning she was to suffer further without her car keys. She had been rarely empowered with self-confidence and decided to dress up for once. Trying to rub it into Nate's stupid face of what he lost when he dumped her ass. Instead of being able to make him jealous and have a good time, she attracted a creep who couldn't seem to get it through his thick skull that she wasn't interested.

The look of disinterest on her face must have been hidden in the dark because somehow this guy was blind. The brief idea of lying that she was waiting for someone crossed her mind. But after the brief stint of Billy stealing her crown, more people joked and spread rumours about her than actually wanting to make friends with her. So blunt honesty seemed like the best course of action. "I'm enjoying my drink" she mumbled impatiently. The cup had been nearly empty for hours in reality, but she just wanted an excuse for this guy to leave her alone.

The guy scoffed, resentful of her ignoring his attempts to seduce her. He nodded in the direction of her drink "Your cups empty" he huffed. Just what was this girls problem? He was trying to make conversation but she was avoiding his eye contact and refusing to speak to him.

Stevie's grip on her cup tightened, the shitty plastic creaking in her grasp. Threatening to spill sticky alcohol all over her fingers. Wondering if maybe staying at home had been a better option instead. She wanted to scream at this guy to leave her alone but she knew if she did, that would just cause people to laugh and mock her. Any form of attention avoiding her right now was how she planned on keeping things. To remain invisible and just go about her business without any unwanted attention. Suddenly, she felt a hand place itself on her lower back, slowly snaking its way to rest on her hip comfortably. She clenched her jaw, turning prepared to yell at the jerk who so casually touched her. However, to her surprise and relief, she saw Billy standing protectively beside her. Glaring daggers at the douchebag harassing her for company.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late. You get lonely without me?" Billy replied flirtatiously not missing a beat. Pulling her closer to him, moving her from the jerks presence. Stevie felt her cheeks flushing with embarrassment, but she was relieved. She allowed her gaze to roam around the room, the scent of Billy's shirt lingered with the familiar perfume of his cologne and tobacco smoke. From the corner of her eye, she saw Nate watching intently.

The guy in question looked stunned, backing off slightly as Billy held Stevie close. But he was too stupid to take a hint, refusing to back down. He had heard the rumour that Stevie broke up with Nate Wheeler, meaning she was free game. But he never knew she was involved with Hargrove of all people, something felt off. "Hargrove…. You…. And Harrington?" he mumbled in disbelief. She was such a prude, how did he coax her into his bed?

Billy raised an eyebrow, daring this guy to talk shit about Stevie. Like she would think twice about sleeping with him. "You got a problem with that?" he growled in a warning tone. He had his eyes on Stevie from the minute he arrived in Hawkins, fully planning on seducing her. But over time it became more than just seducing the previous queen bee. He never thought he would find genuine emotional connection with Stevie and like hell he was going to let some drunken jerk treat her like garbage. She'd already suffered enough at her parents hands.

The guy licked his lips, trying to argue defiantly against Billy "She… she's a bitch. After Wheeler… she… how?" he panted. She had slept around plenty before she became involved with Wheeler, since when did she become a good girl who was picky with guys?

Stevie glared at the guy, her rage bubbling up inside of her. She wasn't the only girl who slept around, Carol had cheated on Tommy multiple times and the latter was always creeping on her. Plenty of girls in Hawkins had casual sex, so why was she being judged for it? She pressed herself against Billy, feeling him pull her closer his grip never loosening, feeling the burn of Nate jealous heated gaze at their display. "You aren't my type, I never said I was interested, to begin with. Don't assume you know my life story because of Wheeler" she snapped. Yeah, she dated the seemingly good boy for a while, that didn't make her easy. The guy looked pissed at her rejection but knew he didn't stand a chance against Billy. He huffed under his breath before storming off, leaving her be.

* * *

Stevie and Billy sat nearby one another in the chilly night air, having retreated to the backyard for personal space and privacy. They grabbed some more beverages along the way. Stevie sensing ugly glares from other girls in the party, having previously clamoured for Billy's company. Jealous of that despite their efforts he was more interested in rich girl Harrington. Their pettiness was laughable, thinking on how once she would have had the same mindset. She knew Billy had no interest in girls like that, he wasn't the same guy who moved to Hawkins a year ago. She didn't care for their opinion as her connection to Billy was her own business.

They had a mutual understanding of shared trauma which connected them on a personal level. Their own personal demons which they had seen up close and personal, all their ugliness out in the open. The bad boy party playboy from California who moved to Hawkins, versus the broken and healed survivor, were two completely different people. Having put his demons to rest and gathered a perspective. Having grown up and realised that his old life wasn't worth it anymore, wanting to discard the part of himself that brought him closer to being his father.

Billy handed her a cigarette with a sympathetic look "You look like you need one" he chuckled. It seemed to have been a long night for both of them. That guy wouldn't have been as cocky had Stevie carried her spiked bat in hand. He doubted that guy was even aware of Stevie's capability in a fight, that she was tougher than she looked. All most people saw about Stevie was a rich girl with a pretty face who used to be on the swim team. Another ex popular cliche than had turned outcast. But he knew Stevie was more than that, her life was far more complicated than any of their peers could ever comprehend.

Stevie smiled, gratefully taking the cigarette and breathing in the smoke "Thanks… don't think I've been that annoyed since…" she trailed off abruptly. Since that crappy date, her parents set up. She had hoped to push that to the back of her mind and lock it away. But somehow moments passed where ghosts of her mistakes seemed to pop up without warning. Making her remember unpleasant experiences as if she was reliving them in real time all over again. Sending chills down her skin and making her want to run away without looking back.

Billy hummed in an understanding tone, taking a long-needed puff of his cigarette. Gritting his teeth, trying to push that memory to the back of her mind. Remembering the tears that spilled down Stevie's face as she clutched her swollen cheek. "Yeah… I know" he mumbled. Stevie had felt so pathetic in that moment, but what Billy saw was a girl who was beginning to look scarily like himself. The parents who took out their disappointments and cruelty on their kid because it was easier than taking responsibility for being shitty parents. His eyes averted to roam across her outfit, feeling himself straining in his jeans at the sight of her. He had to confess, he preferred the skirt over that velvet dress. Feeling a smirk forming on his cheeks "Though, the skirt suits you more than that dress your mum chose" he chuckled. He didn't even know she owned something like that, wishing she wore it more often.

Stevie blushed, having chosen to wear it partially out of the hopes that if she bumped into him. It would catch his eye, I mean he was the only guy she would show off for these days anyway. But a playful smirk appeared on her own cheeks "Since they aren't around to give me shit, I thought what the hell?" she chuckled. Her parents weren't even aware she owned it. Only thinking she dressed like a tomboy instead of the proper young lady they hoped to inherit their business one day. Stevie kept many secrets from her parents for good reasons, because they never understood her and their attempts to change her were pointless. Call it her way of rebelling.

Billy smirked, god he loved that fierceness about her. She wasn't like any of those easy to please cows in Hawkins, she was a rebel. Blowing smoke from his lips and flashing his white teeth "Smart choice". Stevie had been wasted on Wheeler, if he couldn't appreciate a girl like her, then he would happily take what he had wanted from the beginning. Stevie had repressed so much of herself to please him, but she was unapologetically herself when she was around Billy. Showing a high level of trust she never shared with Wheeler.

Stevie shifted in her seat, tapping her cigarette of ash. She owed him for breakfast, now she owed him for saving her from another creep. However, she didn't expect him to pretend to be her boyfriend a second time around. When she first met him, she hated Hargrove's guts and avoided him at all costs. Hating how he leered at her when she was swimming. Even when she was with Nate, he flashed her knowing looks. Thinking him to be a creep who shamelessly went after girls who were taken too. Any cute girl who gave him enough attention was free game to Billy, causing her to hate him with a burning passion. But after becoming coworkers at Hawkins local pool, their casual meetups and him rescuing her from an arranged date by her parents. She had come to realise he wasn't such a bad guy, but then him nearly being killed by the mind flayer had messed him up badly. The guy whom became her rival and worst enemy came to be someone she enjoyed the company of. Relating to him more than she ever had Nate or Jodie, even Robin had become her best friend which she never saw coming. Admittedly, he wasn't as bad as she thought, having more in common than either of them previously realised. As it was now, him being her boyfriend wasn't a bad idea.

"Did… did you mean what you said earlier?..." she muttered. "…about…being my boyfriend?" bowing her head shyly. She had avoided dating like the plague after Nate Wheeler crushed her heart underneath his foot like a heartless monster. Cliche she knew but she had really loved the guy and his hurtful breakup had really messed her up. Feeding into every insecurity she harboured during their relationship, that he had indeed been in love with Byers when they were involved. But Billy made his attraction to her clear, hell he barely even looked at another girl. His eyes lit up whenever she was in his presence, while his gaze dulled around anyone else.

Billy shifted, feeling himself blushing and not just from the beer. That had come out of his mouth without even thinking, he had just been so angry to see that guy being so aggressive with Stevie. If had been any other girl at the party he would have ignored it. But because it was Stevie, he got angry, jealous even. Stevie didn't have it easy, her panic attack and breakdown at school. The way her father crushed her confidence and treated her like a toy, how she hid her resentment and anxieties underneath a smile. Someone looking at Stevie the way he did, someone else cuddling her in their bed like he did that night. He could feel his gut twisting with spite all over again. "Would you hate it?" he asked casually, trying to restain the panic evident in his tone.

Stevie's cheeks darkened and she brushed some hair from her face, feeling bashful. Dating wasn't really something she had considered for some time. Her kids became a priority and after the breakup, she had been in pieces. Her anxiety flaring due to her parents and the traumas of the upside-down. The kids wanted her to be happy and she knew it, but a relationship would take time with her. But she felt so comfortably content with Billy, he understood her better than Nate ever did. Never having to repress any part of herself when she was with him. "N… No…I mean… would you?" she knew that out of all the kids, Max and El would support her the most. Sensing the chemistry between her brother and Stevie, the redhead would no doubt fight any of the boys who spoke out against their flirting. But this was something private she wanted to have to herself before she understood where this would go.

Billy smiled, dating Stevie would be a dream. Hell, it had been his goal ever since he came to live in this shitty backwoods town. But what had previously been a planned hookup became a genuine concern and affection for Stevie. Mutually bonding over their hatred for their parents and scars caused by trauma."Princess… you'd know if I did" he winked. It sounded cheesy, but Stevie reminded him that he still had humanity, feelings and empathy still inside of him, vulnerability his father tried to beat out of him. Stevie scoffed, nudging him playfully but she smiled bashfully. This night hadn't been a waste after all.


End file.
